Un regalo de cumpleaños
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth regresa de Afganistán justo a tiempo para sorprender a Parker en su cumpleaños. Ubicado entre la sexta y la séptima temporada. *Traducción de 'A Birthday Present' de FaithinBones*.


Oooooooooooooooooo

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Mirando hacia el frente de la escuela, Booth se detuvo y colocó su mano en el brazo de Rebecca, "Mira, Rebecca, tal vez esto no es una buena idea después de todo. Yo no quiero avergonzar a Parker enfrente de sus compañeros."

Confusa ante su reticencia, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza, "Seeley, Parker no va a estar avergonzado. Hoy es su cumpleaños y le prometí a su maestra que iba a traer un pastel de cumpleaños a la clase de modo que él y sus amigos pudieran celebrar. El director dijo que estaba bien, así que deja de preocuparte. También le dije a la señora Campbell que iba a traer un regalo de cumpleaños." Levantando un pequeño paquete que contenía un reloj, ella le sonrió afectuosamente a su ex. El que vengas a casa antes de lo que se suponía que lo harías será su segundo regalo."

Encogiendo los hombros, Booth echó un vistazo alrededor y tomó la caja envuelta de manos de ella. "Bien pero dame el reloj y yo se lo daré. Si humillo al pobre chico, al menos puedo entregarle el regalo y no seré del todo el chico malo aquí."

Empezando a exasperarse, Rebecca preguntó, "Seeley, ¿puedo saber por qué Parker estaría avergonzado de verte en su escuela? No te ha visto en los últimos siete meses. Ha estado tan triste últimamente que he empezado a preocuparme por él. ¿No lo captas? ha estado echándote de menos. Aunque le he prohibido ver las noticias por televisión, lo hace de todos modos. Siempre está al pendiente para ver si hay alguna noticia de Afganistán... Tiene 11 años, Seeley. Ningún niño de once años debería estar viendo las noticias. Eso no está bien."

"Nunca debí haberme ido." Frotando su pulgar en la caja envuelta, Booth exhaló lentamente, "debí haberme quedado en casa. Nunca fue mi intención poner a Parker en medio de esto. Olvidé lo que sería para un niño tener un padre en una zona de guerra." Con una mirada lejana en sus ojos, Booth habló suavemente, "yo era muy joven para recordar a mi Papá estando en Vietnam, pero sé cómo actuó Jared cuando estuve en la Tormenta del Desierto.

Yo soy 5 años mayor que él y Pops dijo que Jared era un manojo de nervios mientras yo estaba fuera. Él puede ser un grano en el trasero, pero me quiere o al menos lo hacía cuando era niño y mientras estuve lejos, Pops dijo que mi hermano siempre estaba viendo las noticias y leyendo los periódicos. Cuando fui tomado prisionero de guerra y mi familia fue notificada, Pops dijo que Jared se volvió loco de dolor. . ." Él estaba muy enojado conmigo cuando finalmente volví a casa.Él tenía dieciséis años y ya había pasado por un infierno porque sus padres lo habían abandonado así que pensó que el que yo estuviera en Iraq era más de eso. Pasaron meses antes de que él me perdonara pero al menos él sabía lo que estaba pasando y por qué me fui. Esto siempre es peor en los niños. Parker sólo tiene once y estoy seguro de que fue peor para él de lo que fue para Jared. "

Colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Booth, Rebecca se apoyó en él, "Seeley, no hiciste nada malo. Su país te pidió que le sirvieras y eso es lo que hiciste. Estás en casa y es el cumpleaños de Parker. Vamos desearle un feliz cumpleaños."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth se apoderó de la pequeña caja firmemente en su mano, "Claro."

Ooooooooooooooo

Al entrar al salón de clases, Rebecca le sonrió a la maestra y levantó el pastel. Saludando con la mano a su hijo, Rebecca colocó el pastel sobre el escritorio de la maestra. "Sra. Campbell, aquí está el pastel que le prometí."

Terry Campbell, levantando la mano para calmar a los niños de su clase, sonrió al emocionado niño, sentado en la primera fila, "Parker, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y ayudas a tu madre a cortar el pastel y servirlo a tus compañeros?"

Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, el niño se trasladó a la parte delantera de la clase y vio a su madre sacar un cuchillo para pastel, platos de papel y cubiertos de plástico de una bolsa. Pasando los platos llenos a la mano extendida de su amiga mientras su madre cortaba el pastel, vio a Amy llevar los pedazos de pastel a sus compañeros de clase. Pronto todo el mundo tenía un trozo de pastel en sus mesas y esperaban a que su maestra dijera que estaba bien disfrutar de él.

Rebecca, mirando a la puerta, sonrió y se volvió hacia su hijo, "Parker también tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti." Aclarándose la garganta, ella gritó, "Está bien, estamos listos para el regalo."

Al entrar en la habitación, Booth miró a su hijo y levantó la caja envuelta, "¡Ey! Parker, feliz cumpleaños."

Aturdido el muchacho se quedó clavado junto al escritorio de su maestra. Incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos, el niño vio a su padre acercarse.

Booth, inseguro de la reacción de Parker, tragó saliva y repitió para sí mismo, "Feliz cumpleaños, amigo."

La parálisis que sintió al ver a su padre fue mágicamente levantada por la expresión de cariño de su padre. Corriendo los pocos pasos que necesitaba para llegar a su padre, Parker gritó, "Papá". Agarrándose al guerrero vuelto a casa, Parker enterró el rostro en el pecho de su padre y comenzó a llorar.

Alarmado, Booth se arrodilló delante de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, "Estoy en casa, hijo. Nunca volveré allá."

Aferrándose a su padre, Parker se frotó los ojos y habló, "Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida."

Aliviado, Booth se levantó y le entregó la cajita a su hijo, "Tengo un verdadero regalo para ti también."

Riendo, Parker tomó la caja en su mano y siguió mirando a su padre, "Tú eres mi regalo de verdad, Papá."

Ooooooooooooooo

**La historia es corta pero muy linda, ¿no les parece? **

**Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo :). ¡Saludos!**


End file.
